


“Please, I beg you to break my curse. The only way is making love to someone special…”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, Screenplay/Script Format, Undead, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A man delves to find your tomb. He's researched your past, discovering your curse, and wishes to break it and set you free. The only way to do so, is to make love to someone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	“Please, I beg you to break my curse. The only way is making love to someone special…”

[F4M] [Script Offer] “Please, I beg you to break my curse. The only way is making love to someone special…” [Mummy] [Monstergirl] [Light bondage] [Wrapjob] [Sloppy blowjob] [Fucking against the wall] [Pulling you deeper] [Riding you] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [Dark] or [Wholesome] ending!

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: A man delves to find your tomb. He's researched your past, discovering your curse, and wishes to break it and set you free. The only way to do so, is to make love to someone. 

Note: This script has two endings - one where they leave together, and another, where the curse is passed onto him, and she leaves him behind, cursed.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Sliding of stone/tomb opening, echoing footsteps]

(Deep, lengthy yawn) Oh, how long have I been asleep? I feel so *stiff*…(sigh) Another year, another boring, lonely awakening...

Hm? (Shock) Oh my...my tomb door, open! That must mean...

(Intrigued) A visitor...

[Sfx: Footsteps back away]

No you don’t. Come back here.

[Sfx: Wrapping/cloth sounds as you throw wrappings to restrain him]

No, no, don’t leave! Please? I just want to...talk! I’ve just been so lonely...

You wouldn’t abandon such a beautiful, lonely mummy, would you? I’ve been here for ages, and it’s been so long since I’ve seen another person...

I only get to wake up once a year, and it’s always dreadful. I couldn’t let you get away from me...

You don’t want to leave...do you?

(Pause)

K--kill you? I don’t want to kill you! I just, I’ve been here so long, and I just...it would be nice to have some company. You speak strangely, but you do speak my tongue...

I hope the bandages don’t repel you. Well, despite me holding you with them. I’ve changed the wrappings a few times in the past--ah--long time. 

Why am I not decrepit? Well, if you must ask, I’m...cursed. Cursed to live, but isolated to this tomb for eternity. I wake each year on the night I was entombed here, for one day. It’s to remind me that I will never leave. That I am...alone.

How did you manage to find this place?

A long delve. I was buried this deeply by the Pharaoh himself. He decided I was not enough. Shamed by my presence, he did what all leaders do. Bury their problems. 

(Taken aback) You...you knew about my curse? You know who I am? How?

I--I thought my name and life had been wiped from history...

Do you wish to help me? To break my curse?

Please, I’ve been here for so, so long--won’t you? Did the texts tell you what was needed?

You’ve studied your entire life, to come to this moment...to find me. The most beautiful woman in the Egyptian Empire...

It was removed? The Pharaoh, he...he told me what was required before I was wrapped in these horrid things. He accused me of being unfaithful. He cursed me to live out an eternity in this tomb, to wake, alone, only to be released when I unite with someone.

He was convinced none would see past the wrappings. You see me, don’t you? You’ve dreamt of this moment, finally meeting the one you’ve researched...

I apologize, I--I should not be so forward. It is just, I feel life, looking at you. Something...special. Do you not feel it? A connection, a need, a pull toward one another...

Perhaps it is my lack of contact for so long, but it’s not just about the curse, I feel...something more.

Please, I beg of you to break my curse. They said the only way was to make love to someone special...

What if I pull you close? Bring you in, using my wrappings to hold you gently...

[Sfx: Restraining, wrapping sounds]

You don’t recoil, but--oh my. You surge within your peculiar clothing...would you like me to help you?

I already have you against the wall, and your eyes beg for a little more...don’t worry, they’re clean as can be...

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

(Whispering) I need you to take me in every way. Only then may my curse be broken. 

I’ll just get you ready with a few kisses (Kiss) along your neck. I’ll just explore your body with my hands as my wrappings coil around your cock, and stroke you...

[You kiss and stroke him for a time, and throughout the next lines]

It’s been so long since I’ve smelled the scent of a man. (Sniff) You smell amazing. (Sniff) Delicious...

I love how hard you’re getting. (Giggle) It’s been so long since I’ve tasted a cock, and I’m almost glad that I need you to take me to break my curse...

There is something nice about this. We’re all alone. No one can interrupt us. I can just...get down here on my knees...and gently lick...

[You give his cock a long lick]

And suck...

[You gently suck his cock a little]

All we want.

[You moan as you take his cock in, and suck it longingly between lines.]

It tastes better than I ever remembered...

That’s it. Just accept my mouth. Don’t you want to help me? I’m willing to give you whatever you wish. I’ll take you as deep as you want. 

Is that what you want? Do you want me to take this amazing cock deep into my throat?

I’ll do it. I just feel such a strong connection to you. Something different. Something…transcendent. 

I’ll give you what you desire. 

[You deepthroat him, and say lines between sucking sounds, or with mouth full]

You thought about this, didn’t you? When you imagined finding me? You learned of my curse. You knew I would be here, ready and willing...

Willing to be taken.

Feeling you in my throat, I feel home again. Out in the world. It makes me want to take you in for hours...

[Sucking sounds for a time, as long as you’d like. Improv lines as you see fit. This goes on until you say...]

Don’t be afraid. Hold my hair. Take the mouth you’ve spent your life searching for. You deserve this...

That’s it. Just guide your cock into my throat. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve waited forever to feel a man take hold of me, to feel me, to want me...

Do you...want me? 

You’re worried? But why? You’ve felt my mouth, and I *know* you enjoyed it...

[You stroke him again]

I can sense your life, your ancestry...

Do you not know? You have tracked your ancestry, haven’t you? Have the old ways been lost?

You are the descendent of him. My true love of the past...

The one I could never have. This...this feeling...I knew it the moment I saw you. I sensed the energy. The love...

You feel our connection too, don’t you? Feel my hands on your cock, how soothing they are, and look into my eyes...

Good boy. You see it. You feel how much I’ve missed you. I miss feeling loved...

Please, even if my curse may not be broken, I would give anything to lay with you.

What if I just...turn around and pull my wrappings down, revealing my ass... and grind against your cock?

[You grind against him]

Oh goodness...it feels so amazing. I’m so, so wet for you. Wet for this cock. 

Don’t you want to push your hard, dripping wet cock inside me? I’m so ready. I’ve been ready for years upon years...

You look so nervous! (Giggle) Don’t worry. For saving me, I’ll do anything for you. I’ll have my wrappings coil around your arms, your legs...to keep you nice and still. 

You want this, don’t you? Tell me you want me to push your cock inside.

(Light moan) I love hearing you say that. I’ll just lead your cock to me, and ease you in.

[You let out a moan of release as you push his cock into you]

Oh, gods, it feels like I always dreamed. You fit perfectly inside me. I just want to push against you over and over again...

Do you wish you could move? You like being held to the wall, don’t you? (Giggle) I’ll just take you in and out, feeling every single inch of your cock...

I do you like how it feels, my love? (Giggle) Do you like it when I call you that?

Let me pull you deeper. I want you to fill me in entirety, forever. I want to always remember this. If this doesn’t free me, I want to make sure I’ll always have you with me. I want more. I want your cum...

(Whispering) You want to cum inside me, don’t you? I can tell you’ve dreamt about this moment. Dreamt that the woman you’ve studied your whole life would take you deep inside her and *beg* for your warm, amazing load...

Oh, *yes* that makes me so much wetter, hearing you want it...

I just want to fuck you so much harder. So much more. Pushing you against the wall with my ass, each time just feels so good!

I need more. 

On the ground.

[Sfx: Movement to stone ground, and you jump on top of him]

I’m going to ride--you!

[You moan as you take him in again, and ride him hard]

And I’m going to ride you hard. I want this. I’m going to strap you down and fuck you. 

[You begin working toward an orgasm]

(Giggle) I know you want it. Just watch me ride you until you cum. Until *I* cum. 

I’ve waited years. So long I’ve spent without this. Without being able to cum from a cock inside me. 

I can’t wait anymore. I don’t care about the curse. I want to feel connected to you. I want to be yours. I want to be one. 

Feel me take you in. Feel me *squeeze* your cock for it. I’m haven’t felt this hot in ages...

[You get closer to orgasm, and ride him harder]

Say it. Say you want to break my curse. Tell me you want to cum deep inside. I know you’ll give me the best load I’ve ever had. Just let it go. Give it to me.

Yes! Hearing you say it makes me get so, so close...

Keep telling me. Tell me you want this. Tell me you’ve waited your entire life to fuck me!

[You’re at the edge, now]

Cum, my love. Cum inside me! You know we’re connected. That we’re meant to be together. Show me by letting your cum flow into me. 

Yes! I’m--I can’t help it. I’m shivering just thinking about it! Cum. Cum! Feel me fuck you harder and harder and cum inside me! I do you, I’m--I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

\---ENDING #1 – WHOLESOME---

[As you come back from the edge, you let out a sigh of relief, and a loving moan]

Oh goodness, I--I feel every worry melting away. Feeling your cum flow deep inside me, I can see more. I can see the area beyond my tomb door...

I’m--free. You freed me. I knew it. I knew with our past, that you would save me!

[You give him a longing, lengthy kiss]

I--I feel our souls resonate. I feel my body rejuvenating. I can discard these wrappings and live on...

Thank you. I wish to go with you, beyond this place. I wish to see the world again--the light of day...

Would you take me there? 

If we go, I will stay yours, forever and ever...

\---END #1---

\---ENDING #2 – DARK---

[As you come back from the edge, you let out a devious laugh]

Oh, my dear boy...you’ve done it. You freed me, finally, from this awful tomb, and the curse...

I can shed these awful wrappings and be free once and for all!

You feel strange? Well, you never knew how the curse worked, did you? The only way to break it...is to pass it onto someone else.

Don’t fight the wrappings. They’ll keep you safe, and you will live on, forever...just like I did. Just lay back in the sarcophagus. Don’t struggle, now. You won’t want to tear them. Just lay back, and sleep...forever.

I will ask Osiris to keep you here, to give you a chance at life one day. Blessed with their power, I have so, so many things to do...

But now, I may leave this place, and you...will live here. 

Goodbye, my...love.

(Devious giggle)

\---END #2---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
